Codex Halkegenia - Furious Explosion
by malandy
Summary: Louise summons the Vord Queen and Tavi to Halkegenia. Spoilers for the end of Codex Alera... Working on this, but if you want to adopt, you can PM me!
1. Void Dome White

*Note: All language has been translated from Halkegenian and other Languages for your reading convenience*

*Also Note: This is hosted Fanfiction dot net meaning this is not for profit, and for fun, etc.*

*Warning! Uncredited hosting will be subject to persecution..."

This is a derivative work of fiction. Born from the hopes of an aspiring writer.

**~~~ Somewhere in the country of Alera, on the world of Carna ~~~  
**

It was a dark and stormy day, when an armored, green-eyed man trudged up a hill towards a distant light. He was helmet-less, his brown hair blowing in the wind. Before, he only noticed that there was a light, but now saw that it was coming out the entrance of a familiar marble dome.

The Princeps' Memorium, His father's memorial.

And the vord Queen was inside it...

He quickly moved to the right, keeping his shield to the entrance and inching cautiously towards the light. And then there was pain.

**~~~ Some time before ~~~**

**~~~ Somewhere in the country of Tristain, on the world of H**alkegenia**~~~**

It was a nice, peaceful Familar Summoning Day in the springtime fields of the Tristain Magic Academy. At least, it was, but Louise Valliere had started summoning, and everyone started rapidly backing away from the short pink-haired girl...

Her summoning's primary intent was: "Please, please, don't explode!" followed far behind by "I want to know about my magic!"

Unknowingly, Louise gave the spell less willpower than it required... and it showed... sort of...

At this point, there was only a white oval in front of Louise. That was the exit end of the summoning portal, which was made as preparation for the actual summoning part of the spell. The oval was just to set a destination to place the familiar, and could be done even by Louise's small expenditure of willpower. When her familiar was found, a corresponding oval would appear in front of it.

However, Louise didn't provide enough willpower to find, and retrieve her familiar.

The reason that the better familiars were given to stronger mages was due to the power that didn't go to the portal went towards searching and retrieving the familiar. With the amount of power that Louise provided... she only got the exit portal, which more meant to show the caster they did something than an actual summoning requirement.

Therefore, when Louise cast again and gave the spell a duplicate of that small amount of willpower to work with, it looked for the best way to reduce the energy requirements of the process. It found one...

The exit portal suddenly exploded and enveloped everyone in Professor Colbert's class, and the Professor too, inside a large white hemisphere.


	2. Stormless Field

_**Author's Question: Anyone want Plot Bunnies?**_

**~~~ In Alera, in the middle of a storm, in a field, in front of a building, ~~~**

Tavi felt an electric shock run through his whole body, carrying pain everywhere.

He fainted.

When he opened his eyes...

It stopped raining.

The memorial building was still in front of him... But now, he could hear... and feel panic from inside the building and it was getting closer...

Suddenly... it stopped moving.

He cautiously approached the building, cognizant of what inside before.

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head:

_"Father, I would like to propose a truce"_


	3. Waking Up

~~~ A Little While Ago, Inside the Memorial ~~~

"Ungh... Wagh! Get away from me!"

*bump*

"Kirche?"

"Sleep."

"whyyy arrreee..."

...

*Click, clack...*

"Why are these people all asleep?"

"I... Ungh!"

*Swish* *Splash*

...

"Ungh..." "Hngg..." "Hmm?" "Ahh!" "Mmm..." Wazza?"

Those sounds and others filled the memorial as people awoke...

And then...

"S-s-s-s-s-s..." "S-s-s-s-s-s?" "S-s-s-s-s-SWORD!" "Sword? ... SWORD!"


	4. SWORD!

Furious Explosion - Chapter 4 - SWORD!

There was a splash from the pool in the center of the room.

"FATHER! Please put your sword down!"

A head wearing a glassy green helm had risen from the pool's murky, green water. The water, which was originally clear, had turned green due to the vord Queen bleeding in it.

As the Queen walked out of the pool, everyone could see that she was wearing a set of full body armor that appeared to be made out of the same substance as her helm. Tavi quickly realized that the substance was the Queen's own blood, frozen by watercrafting. Rapidly realizing that the armor could serve as both offense and defense, he prepared for a fight by windcrafting his mind to think even faster, and planning a way to get to the braziers against the walls of the mausoleum.

"You said you wanted a truce?!" Tavi said with a bit of heat upon seeing the vord Queen armored for war.

The Queen said placatingly, "Yes. We are both without our armies, and Alera is safe from me. You have no reason to fight me, and I don't want to fight you."

"Then [i]why[/i] are you armored?!"

"Protection. In case you don't agree to the truce."

"How do I know you'll stand down if I do agree?"

"Truth-detection."

[spoiler=Cut Content]

"Why would I get anywhere close enough to you to do that?!"

"True... I'll wait outside so you can set up a defense..."

The Queen said placatingly, "Yes. I am without my vord, and Alera is safe from me. You have no reason to fight me, and I don't want to fight you."

After fully letting go of his sword, Tavi agreed to the truce and asked his 'daughter' more about their present situation.

"Can you tell me why your eyes are now pink?"

Pointing out Louise at the edge of the circle of people surrounding them, the Queen said, "As you wish, the reason is because I'm now that girl's chala.".

Tavi was literally speechless.

"What?!"

Louise was not as speechless, and had yelled in shock, startling everyone around her.

Removed parts:

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

A voice had shouted from a pink-haired girl in the watching crowd.

"Ungh... What did she say?"

"She told me to wear something."

...

While the Queen, whose multi-faceted eyes had changed from black to pink, was walking out of the pool, Tavi slowly sheathed his sword, but kept his hand on the pommel as he queried his 'daughter'.

...

"That robe isn't enough?

That robe's an illusion, isn't it."

"Yes."

...

"You think I have no reason to fight you? What about all the men I've lost?!"

The Queen's eyes widened with surprise at Tavi's rebuttal.

"Really, Father? Killing me won't bring them back... In fact, I've lost more of my children than you've lost men. I have more of a reason than you do!"

"..."

-

As the Queen was, due to watercrafting, dry while emerging from the pool, she immediately responded.

"Why are your eyes pink?"  
[/spoiler]


End file.
